A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: It's time once again for Fairy Tail's Flower Viewing Party and Lucy is determined to make it to this one.


It was almost time for Fairy Tail's Flower Viewing Party and Lucy could hardly wait! It had been years since her first, failed attempt at going and something had come up each year, whether it be a mission or being stuck in stasis, since then to keep her from going. The cherry tree that Natsu and Happy had dug up was still going strong, its roots running so deep into the ground now there is no way there could be a repeat performance.

Lucy decided to go take a look at it before heading into the guild hall for the day. Little mounds of grass covered earth around the base of it were all that was left to show it had been uprooted at one point and those would be gone in a few years if the tree did much more growing. Lucy smiled at the tree, remembering how happy she was that she got to enjoy even just a small part of the Flower Viewing Party. Reluctantly she turned to leave, Makarov had asked them all to come in early.

Once she arrived at the guild, she made her way to the sides of Natsu and Erza, who smiled at her as she joined them, before turning to the master who was clearing his throat. "Listen up you brats! We've decided to add a few new events to the party this year. There will be an eating contest, flower wreath making contest and, once the cherry blossom trees have started showing off their colors at night there will be music and dancing."

With that he finished talking and everyone burst into conversation about the newest additions to the party. "Oh wow I love the sound of the flower wreath contest and the dancing, I bet your looking forward to the eating contest aren't you Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu grinned and said "You know it! I'm going to out-eat everyone here!" Lucy laughed at her partner's exuberance before turning her attention to Erza when she said "I suppose we'll have to have a refresher course on dancing, it has been awhile since we attended that magic ball."

Natsu look scared at the thought of dancing with Erza, he remember the non-stop spinning both she and Lisanna had put him through during their last lesson. Lucy nodded her agreement, much to the Fire Dragon Slayer's dismay, course he couldn't really blame her, no one dared to disagree with Erza after all. As everyone started quieting down, Master spoke up once more and said with a wink "You know, this party is perfect for couples."

Alzack and Bisca shared a loving look while Levy and several others had their faces dusted with a blush. Erza rushed out of the guild hall, dance lessons forgotten as she went to have a message sent off to Jellal. Lucy looked over at Natsu and was surprised to see his face had a blush on it, one that probably matched the one on her own face. He turned to her, rubbing the back of his neck and said "Hey Lucy, will you at least be my dance partner?"

Lucy was shocked that he had asked her this much, though she figured he was probably still scarred from his last dance with Erza it wasn't like their dance at the ball had ended any better. Still… "Sure I would love that." Lucy said with a smile. A look of relief, and maybe something more, crossed Natsu's face as he said "Great!" With that he headed towards the bar, telling Happy he needed to practice for the eating contest.

XXX

The day of the Flower Viewing Party arrived and Fairy Tail was having fun. Many of their friends from other guilds had responded to their invitation and were partying hard with them. Those guilds also brought prizes for the party, seeing as how there were so many of them and Fairy Tail wouldn't have had the time to prepare otherwise. Bingo was up first and Lucy was so happy that she had kept from getting sick this time. She and the rest of her team and their dates were all sitting on a blanket that was under the very tree Natsu and Happy had dug up for her.

Erza was thrilled when she got a good prize this year for bingo, a new sword for her collection. Laughter and people calling out for a certain number to come on could be heard around the area. Lucy unconsciously leaned into Natsu, who was surprised for a second before smiling and continuing on like he hadn't noticed.

Carla had actually said yes when Happy had asked her to be his date and Lucy could see another Exceed was sitting over by Panther Lily. Levy and Gajeel were telling the other that they were going to beat them, though both meant it in a good natured way. Rogue, Minerva, Sting and Yukino were sitting nearby and laughing at the antics of some of the players. Lucy wondered who was going to win the eating contest, she remembered them running into Sting after he had lost to Minerva that time, Natsu might have his work cut out for him. Lucy didn't end up winning a prize for bingo, but she had fun none the less.

Natsu, Sting, Minerva, Gajeel and several others were signed up for the eating contest. Levy came to stand beside her friend and asked "Who are you rooting for Lu?" Lucy smiled and said "Natsu of course, but I think he might have some strong competition in Minerva, she beat all the others at Sabertooth in their Tiger, Tiger, Tiger eating contest." Levy looked surprised and said "I can't wait to see who wins!"

One of their newer members, a guy who went by Ant, called "Come on Natsu, I put all my Jewels on you!" Natsu gave him a thumbs up before Makarov yelled "Go!" Food went flying everywhere, Gajeel forgetting he didn't have to eat the plates took a few bites out of his before he was reminded those were how they were keeping track of how much people ate. One by one contestants dropped out, Gajeel being the last to do so before it left the final two, Natsu and Minerva.

Levy went up and rubbed a comforting hand on his back while Natsu and Minerva continued to eat. They were wondering if they were going to have to call a tie, they were running out of food when one of them seemed to start wavering. It was Natsu, his chews seemed to slow down and Fairy Tail started cheering him on, telling him he had to beat Sabertooth, just as Minerva's guild told her she had to beat Fairy Tail.

The last plates available were delivered and both could be seen visibly struggling to swallow each bite they put in their mouth. Natsu lifted the final bite to his lips and stuck it in, being the first to swallow the last bite. "And its Natsu by a swallow!" declared Makarov earning cheers from everyone as Minerva gave a small smile and said "You were a worthy opponent." Natsu grinned and said "So were you!"

After the eating contest there was the flower wreath one and Lucy couldn't wait to get started. All contestants were supplied with flowers picked freshly that morning and had a bountiful supply to pick from. Natsu, feeling too full to move too far, settled in front of her so he could cheer her on. Asuka was competing against her, Bisca helping her daughter to tie things together, but the overall design was hers. Natsu didn't want to hurt his little friend's feelings, so he cheered for her too, as did Lucy and several other contestants.

Asuka did end up winning, the children's division that is beating out several others that included Wendy and Shelia, both of whom were just young enough to be placed in that one. Lucy won with an elaborate piece that was made to look like a dragon was flying over the top of her head, Natsu thoroughly approved of it.

As darkness took over the sky, the trees slowly began to show their rainbow coloring. Music seemed to come from nowhere and couples made their way out into the open and started dancing. Natsu reached Lucy's side and said "Ready to dance?" Lucy smile and nodded, allowing him to lead her out on the grass. She was surprised at how well he was dancing, not that he had been bad before, but he was showing some really good moves.

So she asked him about it and he smiled, answering "I'm glad you noticed! I asked Loke when he came to visit the guild that day if he wouldn't mind asking Capricorn if he would come teach me some more dancing moves." Lucy retuned his smile and said "I think you must have been excellent student. You dance amazingly Natsu!" Natsu smile broadened and Lucy didn't notice that he was steering her away from the main dancers, taking her around behind the tree.

Lucy only noticed he had done so when the music seemed a little more muffled, causing her to take her eyes off of her dance partner's pair. "Natsu, why did you bring us back here?" she asked. He didn't directly answer, rather he questioned "Do you remember your first Flower Viewing Party with us?" Lucy chuckled sadly as she asked "You mean when I got sick the day it happened? How could I forget?" "I was so sad that you were missing out on something you really were looking forward to and so with Happy's help I managed to dig up this tree and float it by your house." Natsu said, looking up at it.

Lucy smiled and said "It made me feel better getting to see it and when I figured out it was you guys the next day it made me realize…" she caught herself, but Natsu wasn't dense enough where he didn't notice her stop mid-sentence. "What did it make you realize Luce?" he asked as they slowly stopped dancing. Lucy shuffled her foot and said "It made me realize I was starting to fall for you." Natsu grinned as he swooped his head down and planted a swift kiss on her lips.

As he pulled back he said "I'm glad to hear you say that Lucy, cause I've fallen for you too." Lucy grinned, giving him a kiss of her own as they slowly started swaying to the music again. Once they broke off from the kiss, Natsu led them back out into the open area where all their friends were dancing, none having noticed the new couple had even left to begin with.

**So I love the song A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree (by Oren Lavie on the Prince Caspian Soundtrack if you want to look it up) but I hadn't thought about it in a while when suddenly it popped into my head while I was reading bleuebellebleue's newest chapter on her FT fanfic Adrift. Then I thought about the episode where Lucy got sick and that's where this story idea came from.**


End file.
